Our First
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Little Harry Potter finds Remus and Sirius' old photo album and wants to hear stories of their past.  WIP
1. Meeting

Chapter Title: **...Meeting**  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: Just something that's been floating around in my head for the past...month? xD

oO0Oo

The only sounds Remus could hear while he washed the lunch dishes were the chirping birds outside, the wind whistling and the clinking of the utensils as he set them down in the dryer. It was very peaceful.

Too peaceful.

It was normally noisy after lunch, so Remus knew that something was amiss. He set the plate he'd been drying down and went room to room, searching for the cause of the silence.

He found it sitting in his bedroom with his and Sirius' photo album sitting open on his lap. "What're you doing, Harry?" he asked the little boy, walking further into the room and sat next to him on the bed.

The little boy beamed up at Remus and pointed to the moving picture of the Marauders during their first week at Hogwarts. James' parents had let him take their camera so he could send them pictures of his new friends. "This looks like you and Padfoot!" the five year-old exclaimed happily.

"That's because that is Padfoot and me," Remus chuckled, pulling the boy into his lap as he looked down at the four smiling faces. He pointed to the other two Gryffindors in the picture with a sad smile, explaining who they were. "That's your daddy and that's our…friend, Peter."

"Are you at Hoggywarts?" Harry asked curiously, now staring at the black haired boy that would turn into his father.

Remus chuckled lightly at the name of the school and nodded, "Yeah, that's our first week there. Do you want to hear how I met the others?"

Harry looked up at Remus so fast the man was a little shocked he hadn't hurt himself. "Yeah! Please, please, please!"

"Alright," the brunet said, wrapping an arm around Harry's middle to pick him and the photo album up. "But we're going to do it in your room. You're supposed to be taking a nap, yeah?"

"Right!" Harry said with a giggle, having a great time at being carried the 'fun way'.

Once the two made it into Harry's room, Remus set him down and watched as he hurried under his covers, clearly excited for a story about 'Hoggywarts'. Ever since he'd been old enough, Harry constantly asked to hear stories about when they were younger. Remus knew that he wanted to hear a story about his parents, but, even the five year-old realized that it still hurt to think about their deceased friends.

"Now…" Remus said, sitting on the floor next to the tiny bed, "You wanted to hear the story of how we met, right?"

"Right!" Harry said again excitedly and snuggled down into his bed, cuddling his stuffed Snitch toy close.

Remus carefully removed the young boy's glasses, setting them on the bedside table and opening the photo album up once again. The two looked down at the four smiling boys and watched as Sirius reached over to Peter and rubbed his head with his fist in a playful manner. "Well…I met Peter on the train ride to Hogwarts."

oO0Oo

Remus had been lucky enough to find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express; all the others were filled with loud students excited for the new school year to begin. The quiet boy gently opened the book his father had loaned him for while he was away, being careful with the aged spine.

A couple of chapters in there were a few short raps at the door and then a short, round boy slipped into the compartment. "H-hello…" he stammered, looking around nervous. "May I join you?"

"Go ahead," Remus answered with a small smile, sitting up to seem inviting. Once the mousy haired boy sat down, he held out his hand. "Hullo, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Oh, uh…Peter Pettigrew," he introduced, shaking the other's hand with a small smile. "What're you reading?"

Remus looked down at the book in his hand and held it up for the boy to see it better. "It's a Muggle book," he explained when he saw the confused look on his face. "_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ is about two boys and their adventures down the Mississippi River." He decided that going into great detail wouldn't be necessary; the boy already looked bored.

"Why're you reading?" Peter asked, already looking comfortable with him.

"It's my dad's." Remus placed the book mark to save his spot and put it on the trunk above them both. Once he was sitting again, he turned to smile at the boy. Although he was afraid of becoming too close to anyone at Hogwarts, there was just something about Peter that made Remus feel at ease with him.

For the majority of the ride the two boys spoke of random things, from Quidditch to which House they thought they would be in - both knew about the houses since each of them came from a magical family.

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw," Remus admitted with a faint blush of embarrassment. His mother had always told him that he was smart enough for that particular House, as did Dumbledore - although there was a glint in his eye when he mentioned Gryffindor during their meeting.

Peter nodded lightly, "I'll end up being in Hufflepuff, I just know it. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor, or evil enough for Slytherin."

The two chuckled at the little joke, but before they could speculate further, the compartment door flung open to reveal two black haired boys. One had glasses while the other had the most expressive grey eyes Remus had ever seen (But he didn't tell _that_ particular part to Harry).

Each waved to the other boys in the compartment before sitting down across from each other. "Hullo, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." The grey eyed boy extended a hand and shook both of the boys properly, like he'd been taught to do that since he was very young, then promptly slouched against the back of his seat.

"And I'm James Potter." He seemed to be less formal, but still held the same air of superiority as Sirius did.

Remus and Peter introduced themselves, both highly aware of Sirius' foul mood. The once easy conversation became stifled as neither of the original boys wanted to see what would set Sirius off.

James must have noticed it too because he reached across and slapped the other boy's head hard, earning a yelp from him. "Stop scaring them," he scolded with a playful smirk and turned back to the others. "Don't mind him, we've just met-"

"A hooked-nosed grease ball," Sirius finished for him, making them both laugh loudly at the insult.

Remus noticed that Peter was wringing his hands nervously and tried to change the topic of conversation away from the 'hooked-nosed grease ball' to something interesting. "Peter was just telling me that he thinks he's going to be in Hufflepuff," he explained, grateful for earning both of their attentions. "And I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, I'm sure."

"James and me are going to be in Gryffindor," Sirius said proudly, puffing out his chest a little reminding Remus of a parakeet puffing out its chest in excitement.

The other three boys stared at him for a moment before all of them laughed out loud, each earning a playful glare from Sirius before he pounced at James.

After that, the atmosphere instantly became friendly and the four boys were chatting as if they had been friends for years until the train ride came to an end at Hogsmeade Station. They all climbed into a boat and Sirius pointed to a skinny boy sitting with a red headed girl a few boat away. "That's him!" he declared, causing many of the other first years to turn towards him.

"It's Snivellus!" James said, noticing him too.

That's when Remus realized _why_ they had called him a 'hooked-nosed grease ball.' His nose did resemble a hook slightly and the way the moon bounced off his shiny hair, Remus could only guess that it was greasy.

When 'Snivellus' looked over, he glared harshly at them all and sneered. "Found more idiots like yourself, Potter?" he asked with a sneer then turned back to his companion before either of them could retaliate to his insult.

Hagrid - the rather large man that was escorting them to the school via boat - had called out, wondering what the ruckus was. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, with Peter and James trying to distract Sirius from Severus Snape.

Remus made sure to be careful as he got out of the boat, but ended up falling down anyways. A few of the larger boys laughed as they walked by, but Sirius jogged back to help him to his feet. "Oi, be careful," he said, sounding a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Remus said and realized that the other boy was studying his face intently. The full moon was still a few weeks away, so there shouldn't be any sign of the wolf just yet. "W-what?"

Sirius blinked, looking like he was roused from deep thinking then shook his head before turning away. "Come on, we're going to be late," he said, gripping Remus' wrist lightly before dragging him after all the other students.

oO0Oo

"And then we were all Sorted," Remus said, smiling down at Harry. Although his eyes were closed, Remus knew that he was still awake. He always made sure to stay wakeful to hear the end of every single story he was told. "Do you know what happened after that?"

Harry tiredly opened his eyes then smiled. "You, dad, and Padfoot were Sorted into Gryffindor with mummy and stayed friends forever."

"Right," Remus chuckled and leaned in to lightly kiss him on his scarred forehead before getting up. The photo album was tucked tightly under his arm as he walked toward the door, making sure to crack the door open enough for light to shine through. "Sleep well, Harry."

The little boy made a soft noise in response before drifting off to sleep.

The house was still quiet as Remus slowly walked back to the room he shared with Sirius. He fixed the blankets from where he and Harry had been sitting earlier and turned around when he heard a small chuckle from behind him. "Hullo, Padfoot," he said affectionately, continuing his cleaning.

The black haired man unclasped his Auror robe before walking forward to pull Remus into a stomach flipping kiss. "Miss me?" he asked with a cheeky grin, earning a playful pinch on his bum from his lover. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"You know I did, you handsome narcissist." Remus tried to put the photo album down without Sirius realizing it, but failed.

"What've you got there?" Without waiting for an answer, Sirius stole the album and smiled sadly. "Ah…"

Remus looked down as Sirius flipped open the book to a picture of the two of them sitting by the lake. "Harry found it," he explained as he watched the photo copies of him and Sirius turn away from the camera to kiss each other lovingly.

Sirius nodded slowly, still staring at the photo. With his eyes still on photo-Remus, he pulled the real one to the bed and the two men spent the rest of Harry's nap remembering the good times.

oO0Oo

A/N2: Are there any memories that you would like to see? ;)


	2. Real Gifts for Moony

Title: _Real_ Gift for Moony  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: Yes, I know, Remus birthday was a couple days ago. My computer broke, I've been busy, and more excuses that you don't want to hear. :)

oO0Oo

A loud banging noise from the other side of the door woke Remus up suddenly early one morning. The clock beside the bed said it was a little after 8 and when he rolled over in hopes of falling back to sleep, Remus realized he was all alone.

"Shush, Padfoot!" he heard Harry stage whisper from the door way. Because the shade was still drawn over the window, the only source of real light came through the crack as the little five year-old and Sirius tiptoed in.

"Sorry, pup," the black haired man whispered back, and when he shifted, Remus could hear a clink from something moving in his hands.

While he thought about _why_ they were sneaking into his room so early, he realized what day it was. Remus chuckled silently and reveled in the fact that the two of them stopped when he rolled onto his back in feigned sleep.

"Is he still sleepin'?" Harry asked, staying as still as possible for a five year-old.

Sirius eyed his supposedly sleeping lover and smirked when he realized that he was sleeping on his back. Remus **never** slept on his back. "I think so," he lied, not wanting to ruin the little boy's surprise for Remus. "Hurry and climb onto the bed before he does, though."

Harry nodded quickly before scurrying up the covers and next to Remus. He peered down at the 'sleeping' man and squealed in laughter when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by him. "You're awake!" he accused but was smiling largely.

"Padfoot was really noisy," Remus apologized, pretending to be sad. Harry frowned and then hugged his guardian tightly, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away. "What're you doing up so early? Isn't it Saturday?"

The little boy's frown instantly turned into a bright smile when he remembered why they were there. "Yeah, and it's your birthday! We made you breakfast in bed!"

"You're making my breakfast in bed?" Remus asked incredulously, holding the small boy close as he shifted into a sitting position.

"No!" Harry laughed and pointed to Sirius, who was leaning against the wall with the tray of food resting on the dresser next to him. The other man was smiling fondly at them and when he noticed Remus looking at him, playfully glared at him for his earlier comment. "We _brought_ you breakfast! It's pancakes with the syrup that you like. Padfoot went out really early to get more for you!"

While the boy spoke, Sirius grabbed the tray and carried it over to the bed. Besides the plate of pancakes, there was a cup of coffee – black with a smidge of cream – and some toast with a jelly face painted on them. Sirius placed the tray right over Remus' lap after he moved Harry to sit by his side.

"This looks amazing!" he said, smiling down at the boy who actually looked a little nervous. "Did you make this all by yourself or did Padfoot help?"

"He only cooked the pancakes, toast, and coffee," he replied, now smiling proudly. "I put everything on the plates and poured the coffee!"

Sirius joined them on the bed, sitting on the other side of Remus. He gently kissed him on the cheek then leaned behind him to look at Harry. "You also decorated everything. I can't draw a smile like that."

Harry laughed and hugged Remus once again. "Happy birthday, Moony!"

Remus wrapped his arms around both of them, hugging them close. 'Thank you both very much," he said, smiling brightly and chuckled when he was poked in the side by his lover.

"I'll have you know _you're_ the loud one," he whispered so only Remus could hear. The other man blushed as he returned the playful glare finally. "Present time?"

"But I should eat this first," Remus said, pulling away from both of them to look down at the food before him. "Don't want it to get cold, now do we?"

Harry sat up straighter, "Heating charms on the plates! Padfoot let me do that, too!"

Remus arched an eyebrow at his lover, about to ask _why_ he would let Harry do that but was stopped by a short (but sweet) kiss. "I'll explain in a sec," Sirius said then looked to Harry. "Go ahead, go get his presents. I'll give you mine later, Moony." Remus rolled his eyes at the flirty wink.

The little boy squealed happily then jumped off the bed to retrieve his gifts for Remus. Once his footsteps were gone, the werewolf turned to Sirius. "You let him use your wand?"

"I cast the charm before I gave him my wand," he explained calmly and silenced anymore questions with another kiss; he could spend hours doing this, and had when they were younger.

They were interrupted when Harry came barreling back into the room holding a picture he had drawn in each hand. Sirius hauled the boy back up after Remus pushed the tray away.

The first picture was of the three of them painted messily. The picture Remus and Sirius were holding both of picture Harry's hands and were swinging him back and forth. Remus smiled when a couple of birds flew across the top every few seconds.

And the second drawing was of Harry and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom – Remus and Sirius knew the children's' parents from the Order of the Phoenix. The three boys were pointing wands at each other with different streams of color coming out the ends.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said, pulling the boy into another tight hug. "This reminds me of my fifteenth birthday."

The boy pulled away with a big smile. "Can I hear the story?" he asked excitedly, and was actually bouncing up and down on Remus' lap.

The man chuckled and nodded toward the edge of the bed. "You know where the photo album is."

Once again, Harry jumped off the bed and scurried under it. Sirius carefully removed the tray, knowing the food wasn't going to be eaten anytime soon. The album was tossed onto the bed, quickly followed by the five year-old.

"Story time! Story time!"

Sirius grinned as Harry crawled into his lap and mouthed "Your fault" to Remus. The other man chuckled and turned towards the middle of the album and pointed out one picture in particular. It was the night of Remus' fifteenth birthday and three of the friends were standing around a table which had plenty of open boxes, cards, and a half eaten chocolate cake with the letters 'R-E-M' still on.

"Your dad was taking the picture," Remus explained when he noticed Harry's eyes searching the small photo. "This was towards the end of the party and right before the other Marauders gave me their gifts. Your dad said they were the first _real_ ones."

oO0Oo

"Thanks for all the gifts," Remus said, looking from the pile of boxes to all the people who had been with him to share his birthday. And to think, when Remus had arrived at Hogwarts, he never would have imagined becoming friends with all these people.

The rest of the partygoers waved goodbye before heading to their own common rooms and dorms. "No you don't," James scolded when Remus tried to take all his presents to the room. Instead, he summoned Peter and Sirius to do it for him. While they collected the new books, chocolates, and other gifts, James pulled his slightly older friend up to their dorm room.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Remus asked as he was pulled upstairs but was ignored.

The other three Marauders had been whispering amongst each other all day and looking at Remus in excitement when they thought he wouldn't notice.

Once the two boys were in the room, James pushed Remus to his bed and waited by the doorway. He gave Remus a smile that quickly became disturbing until Peter came through the door with an armful of Remus' gifts.

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked, finally looking away from Remus to their plump friend.

"Miss me, Prongs?" Sirius asked before Peter could answer. He walked into the room with the remaining gifts floating ahead of him. Remus eyed the glass orb that Lily had gotten him resting on his new scarf, hoping it wouldn't fall.

The bespectacled boy rolled his eyes but grinned quickly when everything was placed on Remus' bed next to him. "Time for some real presents!"

The three boys went to each of their own trunks while Remus watched them apprehensively. The last time they had 'real presents' the four of them had suffered the next day with massive hangovers and a missing shoe. "Has anyone seen Peter's shoe since Padfoot's birthday?"

The shortest boy stopped moving and looked down at his left foot. It looked like he was lost in thought until James threw a sock at his head. "Keep moving, Wormy." Peter balled the sock up and tossed it back at James, hitting him in the back of the head.

Remus sighed lightly as he continued to watch the boys' franticly search. It was taking them so long that he turned to his gifts and started to sort them out. There were three piles when he finally looked up to see if they were done yet.

They had been watching him with amused looks. "Not a word," Remus muttered and glanced at the things in their hands. "Are those…drawing?"

"Only the best for our Moony," James boasted, resembling the stag that he changed into. "Wormtail, you go first."

Peter looked a little embarrassed but held out the piece of parchment on which he had drawn. '**Happy Birthday, Moony!**' was written across the top and changed colors while bouncing up and down. The picture he had drawn was three of them successfully pulling a prank on Sirius in their second year – he'd gone the entire day with birds flying around his head and bright purple hair.

"Thanks, Peter," Remus said, setting the picture in the 'favorites' pile to hug the younger boy. "I've always said you should draw more often. I'm sure Sherrie would love one of her."

Peter blushed deeply at the thought and pushed his friend playfully. "Stop trying to give me romance advice, Remus."

They glared at each other in a playful manner for a second before turning to the others. James was the next to give Remus his drawing. "Ouch…poor picture Padfoot…"

"What!" Sirius hurried over to see what Remus was talking about.

James had drawn the four of them in their animal forms. Wormtail was sitting on top of Moony's head while the two of them watched the others playing around. Right before the drawing reset, Prongs rammed into Padfoot's side, propelling him off the edge of the paper.

"Oi! That's not funny!"

"I thought it was," James sniggered then easily dodged a punch from his best friend. "Quickly! Show Moony your picture before he falls into a chocolate coma!"

Everyone gave James an odd look briefly before Sirius launched himself at James to take his revenge. Just like in the picture, Remus and Peter watched as the two boys wrestled on the floor. A box of Muggle chocolate had been eaten by the time the two of them had worn themselves out. "We're getting to old for this," James panted, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes and slowly sat up. "Done?" Remus asked, waving Sirius' drawing aimlessly. "Don't worry, haven't looked at it."

"But you could because it's your present," Peter reasoned before taking a bite of the gummy worm from the bag he'd been sharing with Remus.

The black haired boy glared at him before crawling over to Remus and sitting before him on the floor. "Go ahead, you can look at it." Remus chuckled at his nonchalant act but turned the parchment over to look at the drawing.

The top portion had Remus sitting in a chair that vaguely resembled his favorite down in the common room. After a few seconds of nothing, a remarkably good Padfoot bounded onto the page and into Remus' lap. The picture boy started to mouth something – most likely to complain – but stopped when the picture dog licked his face affectionately then bumped his head against Remus' like the real dog was fond of doing.

The second half of the page was random doodles of the four of them. Remus laughed as the many doodles chased after each other, shooting spells at the others. Eventually, the Siriuses and Jameses teamed up to cast spells at the other doodles before a large dog broke them up to start the chaos again.

"Thanks, Padfoot!" Remus laughed again, smiling down at the boy still on the floor. Sirius smiled back up at him and slipped his hand into his pocket. But, before he could pull whatever it was out, James threw a pillow at him.

Sirius, not one to take anything lying down, scrambled up and the wrestling started again. The other two watched them once more, sharing more of his treats.

oO0Oo

"Was it good birthday?" Harry asked from his new spot. During the story he had moved from Sirius' lap to sit right next to Remus so he could look at the photo.

He smiled down at the boy. "Probably one of the bests so far," he replied, gently ruffling his unruly hair. "But this is the best one because I have the best gift ever; breakfast and two brilliant drawings from my favorite guy."

Harry smiled up at him proudly then hugged him tightly. There was movement in Remus' peripheral vision and that's what he saw Sirius leaning against the headboard. He looked like Padfoot after Remus caught him chewing on one of his favorites shoes. "What?"

"I thought _I_ your favorite guy," he whined, folding his arms over his chest now pouting.

Harry and Remus shared a look then both pulled Sirius into their group hug.

"Go get some clothes on," Remus instructed, pulling away from the hug when he felt Sirius' wandering fingers moving to the ticklish spot on his side. "After we eat breakfast, why don't we go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Harry cried happily then launched off of the bed and out the door.

Once again, the two men waited until they couldn't hear him anymore before turning to each other. "You didn't tell him about the second picture I drew," Sirius whispered suggestively and grabbed the photo album.

"Oh, yes," Remus said rolling his eyes but blushed deeply, "I really want to tell Harry that you drew us doing…private things. I don't want to scar the boy, Padfoot."

The other man chuckled, "It was just us snogging, Moony." He grinned broadly when he saw Remus blush a little more and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to help Harry get dressed.

Remus chuckled himself once Sirius was gone and flipped open the album to look at the photo one more time, then headed to the kitchen with his tray so he could eat with his two favorite guys.


	3. Quidditch Match

Title: ...Quidditch Match  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T (language)  
Genre: Humor, Friendship, Hint of slash if you squint.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: Remus and Sirius slash in a world where Sirius was never blamed for the Muggle's/Peter's death.

I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry this took so long to get out. I had some papers that were due and an exam in Chem. The end of the semester is coming up so I might poof for a wee bit, too. But hopefully I'll have other things to upload in case I do. ;)

oO0Oo

A few days went by without Harry asking about the photo album or anymore stories. Just as Remus believed he had forgotten about either of them, Harry walked into their bedroom one night carrying the book in his arms.

"Now where did you find that, pup?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, lifting the boy up onto the bed and placing him in his favorite spot: right between the two of them. After the little birthday breakfast, Remus had placed the album on the bookshelf where he thought it really belonged.

Before answering, Harry reached over to close the book Remus had been reading to get both of their attentions. "I wanna 'nother story," he demanded, looking at both of the men seriously.

Remus arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "But it seems that I have lost my hearing. What did you say?"

Harry blinked at him before sighing loudly and over dramatically. "Could you please tell me another story, Moony?" he asked in a monotone then smiled brightly up at him, holding the photo album out expectantly.

"Much better," the werewolf said, smiling back at him as he took the album. "Any story in particular?"

Sirius turned around so he was now facing his lover and pulled Harry into his lap, holding him close. The little boy giggled lightly as he was moved and leaned forward to flip some of the pages back. The photo that he had chosen was of Sirius and James after their first match in second year. The two boys were covered in mud, much like the rest of the Quidditch players celebrating in the background.

"Can I hear this story?" he asked excitedly, looking up at the man whose lap he was sitting in. "That's the picture Moony took after, right? 'Cause you're all dirty and smiling really big like in your story!"

Sirius nodded, "You sure you want to hear that story again. I must've told it to you a million times!"

"I wanna hear it a million _more_ times!" he told them both happily and reached for the photo album. After some quick maneuvering, Harry was sitting in Remus' lap and both of them were facing Sirius who was holding the album, making sure they could see the picture easily.

Harry snuggled closer to Remus as he waited for the story to start.

oO0Oo

"It's _pouring_ out!" James said excitedly as he peered out at the heavy rainfall. It had been raining like this for almost four days. The majority of the students believed that the game would be canceled but Dumbledore hadn't relented. So now the 14 students were looking out at the dark sky with mixed expressions on their faces.

Most of them wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and wait for the long storm to be over. But a few of them couldn't be bothered that they would be soaked to the bone within seconds of stepping out onto the field.

"Do you think there'll be lightning?" Sirius asked eagerly as he looked out at the crowd around them. Just like all other Quidditch games, almost every student had come out to watch. But, unlike the players, they were either using Umbrella charms or actual devices to cover their heads enough to stay mildly dry.

James looked out at their fellow students with a large grin. "I hope so!"

"Alright!" called the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, drawing everyone's attention to herself. The tall blonde stood on one of the benches so she could see everyone clearly. "I know that we've not practiced in a storm such as this. But is that going to stop us?"

The rest of the team cried out a unanimous "NO!" earning a smile from the seventh year.

"Brilliant! Who're we going to beat today?"

"Slytherin!"

"Who?" she called loudly, the air around them buzzing from excitement.

"Slytherin!" the called back, loud enough to actually be heard over the crash of thunder that sounded at that exact moment.

"Then let's get out there and kick some arse!"

The entire team cheered as they sprinted out of the locker room and out to the large oval shaped field. The other team was already standing out there, pulling their green robes closer to their bodies as a strong gust of wind blew around them.

Both teams lined up with the captains in the front to shake hands. Once everyone was mounted on their brooms, Madam Hooch released the two Bludgers – Sirius kept his eyes on one until it disappeared into the storm above – and the small gold Snitch zoomed away quickly.

Madam Hooch eyed all the players as she stood up straight with the Quaffle. "Ready…Set…Go!" As the red ball was thrown into the air, the three Catchers from each team chased after it with vigor while Sirius and the other Beaters hurried after to protect them.

Because of the heavy rain, the game went on for almost an hour without either of the Seekers seeing even a hint of the golden Snitch. But Sirius didn't mind if the game went on for days – he was having too much fun to care.

"Look out!" The Bludger was a few feet away from Sirius' head when he hit it right back to the Slytherin Beater. It hit him in the stomach, making him clutch onto is broom so he wouldn't fall off. "Are you okay?"

Sirius looked over at his fellow Beater and nodded with a broad smile. "Isn't this great!" he called excitedly, keeping an eye out for one of the black balls.

"Are you mad?" she screamed, pushing her red hair out of her eyes to glare at him. "I can't wait for this game to be over!"

The second year laughed which only caused the girl to glare once more before going to defend the Chaser with the Quaffle. James was following behind him, ready for one of the plays they'd been practicing for months.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, both Bludgers were heading right towards him. Sirius tried to call out to him but couldn't be heard over the loud clap of thunder. He quickly flew over to his friend, his bat gripped tightly.

Luckily enough, he beat one of the flying balls off before it hit James in the back of the head. The other clipped him in the shoulder, but he held onto his broom strong without crying in pain.

Sirius didn't need to look back to know that the two Slytherin Beaters were laughing their arses off. Lestrange always did what his beloved Bellatrix did and it was plainly obvious that she would do anything to harm the two Gryffindor boys – Remus and Peter were lucky enough to be ignored by her the majority of the time.

oO0Oo

"How come that Strange guy made the Bludger hit daddy?" Harry interrupted, looking at the two men curiously.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, trying to figure out the best way to explain to the five year-old without frightening him. Finally, Remus came up with something he believed was truthful enough. "He, Bellatrix, and some of the other Slytherins didn't really like Sirius and your daddy."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Now he couldn't think of anything without scaring him.

Sirius lightly tapped the little boy on the top of his head. "Hey, don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Remus smiled at him in thanks and looked at Harry in his lap. He didn't look back at him but looked a little afraid that Sirius might actually stop telling the story. "Then no more interrupting, Alright?"

Harry nodded quickly and snuggled closer to Remus as Sirius continued to tell his story.

oO0Oo

"Be careful!" Sirius called to his friend as they flew towards the Slytherin hoops. James nodded – once in his life being serious – before flying off with the others. The black haired boy wiped the rain off of his face to look around for the Bludgers. One was heading towards a Slytherin but the other one couldn't be seen.

The game continued without any more Bludgers teaming up on players until there was only ten points' difference. The game had been going on all day and both teams were becoming exhausted. Every time it looked like one of the Seekers were on the trail on the Snitch, it would disappear just as quickly.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor!" the announcer yelled when James scored once more. "Will they be able to keep their lead or will Slytherin catch up?"

Sirius continued to fly around, making sure to keep an eye out for the Bludgers and the other on James.

Suddenly, the crowd began to cheer and he turned around to see what they were getting so excited about. The two Seekers were close enough that he could see them racing head to head towards some of the spectators.

He joined in on the cheering; even pumping his fist in the air a few times before a few of the Chasers from each team flew past him. The score was tied now, but it didn't really matter who scored anymore. What mattered was which Seeker would catch the Snitch.

Sirius continued to watch the racing Seekers but was lucky enough to see that the Slytherins were being diabolical like always. Lestrange was using the still pouring rain to fly close enough behind the pair of Seekers without alerting anyone. But Sirius had been watching the other Beater all year and knew what he planned to do when he held his bat like that.

Each time lightning lit up the sky, Sirius could see him get just a bit closer to the other two. Almost immediately he realized what the Slytherin was planning on doing. The Second year quickly looked around for a Bludger and, for once, was glad to see if following James.

He flew over to it quickly and hit it towards the Slytherin as hard as he could.

It sailed over the oblivious James and hit Lestrange right in the side, knocking him off his broom. Using the falling opponent to his advantage, the Gryffindor Seeker sped up ahead and snatched the Snitch before the other Seeker.

A loud whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game and all the Gryffindors flew towards the ground to dog pile on top of their champion. "We won!" the captain called happily, trying to pull herself away from the pile of dirty players.

By the time everyone got to their feet, every inch of them was covered in mud. "That was brilliant, Sirius!" he heard someone call and turned around to find the other two Marauders rushing over to them holding James' camera.

"I know," he boasted, puffing out his chest briefly before Remus poked him. "Oi! Don't do that." He playfully glared at his friend while rubbing the slightly sore spot on his chest.

Remus chuckled lightly and held the camera up, "Let me take a picture."

It took a few minutes, but eventually the Gryffindor team stood behind the two Second years as they got their picture taken.

oO0Oo

"And then they lived happily, muddly after," Sirius joked and closed the album. "Now, bed time."

Once again, Harry looked frightened. "But I'm not tired! Can't I stay up with you?"

Remus chuckled as he shook his head. "No, because Padfoot and I are going to sleep now, too. And if we don't sleep soon, we'll sleep in until noon and then you won't get to play with Ron in the morning. Unless you don't want to…"

Harry sat in his lap for a few minutes, thinking about what he wanted to do. He could either beg for another story or he could play with his friend in the morning. "Night, Moony," he said finally, squirming until he could kiss the man on the cheek. He did the same to Sirius, telling him, "Good night Padfoot."

He crawled off the bed by himself and left the two men to watch him, both a little astonished. "Do you think he-" Remus started to ask but was interrupted by the little black haired boy sticking his head back in the room.

"Can you tuck me in?" he asked, sounding like the little child he was. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other before getting of the bed to tuck him in for the second time that night. Sirius left the book on the bed, letting the two mud-covered boys laugh in the photo.


	4. Confrontation

Title: …Confrontation  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Friendship, Humor  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books. ;)

A/N: Remus and Sirius slash in a world where Sirius was never blamed for the Muggle's/Peter's death. Written for **imSiriuslyLupin4you** for the little prompt.

oO0Oo

Sirius closed the bedroom door quietly behind him, trying to not wake the sleeping man on the other side. It was only a couple of hours after sunrise, so all was peaceful in the house.

He made his way downstairs, intending to make himself a hot cup of coffee and take one of Moony's Painless Potions. The previous night had been one of the worst full moons the two men had experienced alone.

When they left Hogwarts, the Marauders had searched long and hard for a place where Moony couldn't hurt a soul. It had taken a few months – Dumbledore had let Remus use the Shack a little while longer – until they found a deserted cabin on the other side of Scotland.

The old Headmaster had helped them with the wards, and soon it was safe for the werewolf's transformations. Up until the Potter's had to go into hiding, the four friends had been there every single full moon.

But ever since James and Lily had been murdered, it had gotten harder to pacify the large werewolf.

Sirius rubbed his eyes lazily as he stumbled down the hallway to the kitchen, but stopped when he realized Harry's bedroom door was open. When the two men had arrived home, Sirius distinctly remembered the five year-old's door shut.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get his cup of coffee just yet, Sirius went searching for the little boy. It only took a few minutes to find him sitting under the living room table, the photo album open on his little lap.

"Not sleepy?" Sirius whispered, chuckling lightly when the boy jumped and looked at him guiltily. "What're you doing under here, pup?" He got down to his hands and knees so he was eye level with the green eyed boy.

"Dunno," he replied in a whisper, glancing down at the album then back up to his godfather. "How's Moony?"

Before answering, Sirius carefully retrieved him from under the table and sat with him on the couch. "He's sleeping," he answered truthfully. "Did you have fun with Aunty Deb?"

Harry nodded lightly but remained silent as he snuggled closer to Sirius. He could tell that the little boy was worried, having known him his entire life. Normally Harry handled the morning after a full moon with a brave face, but there had been a few where he hadn't.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked, already recalling the perfect one for this situation.

A few minutes went by without any acknowledgment from Harry; Sirius thought he might have fallen asleep. He was about to gather the boy up to take him to bed when he looked up. "Is it a happy story?"

Sirius nodded slowly, "It will be."

The photo album floated from the spot where it had been abandoned a few minutes earlier over to Sirius' lap. He flipped the pages to the very photo he had seen Harry looking at earlier.

The Remus in the photo was smiling at Peter behind the camera before his head lobbed to the side slowly and he fell asleep. The picture had been taken the morning they finally confronted Remus about his furry little problem.

Before he got the chance to start the story, Harry reached out and touched the edge of the photo with his small fingers.

oO0Oo

"Maybe he really _did_ go to see him mum," James said, but didn't sound as sure of himself. The three friends had been having this same conversation since the end of their first year.

It was getting frustrating by now and Sirius just wanted the other two to see what he saw. Once a month, every month Remus went away. Most of the time it was to visit his sick mum but no one woman could be this sick so often without going to St. Mungo's.

When Sirius realized that he was leaving almost like sock work (isn't that what Remus said?), he started to pay attention to the other boy. Remus was a good actor, never letting anyone see how he was really feeling. The only time Remus ever let down his guard was at night when he thought everyone was asleep.

"Then why don't we go down to the Hospital Wing, then?" Sirius countered, crossing his arms over his chest haughtily.

James glared before crossing his arms over his own chest, much like his best mate. "Why do we have to prove anything to you?"

The two 12 year-olds continued to glare at one another until Peter finally spoke up. "How about we go down so he'll shut it?"

Sirius looked over at the smaller boy in shock. That was the first time he'd say anything of the sort, which caused Sirius to smile proudly. He always knew that Peter had some guts.

"When do we leave?" Sirius asked, turning back to James with a triumphant smirk. Since Remus wasn't there, majority ruled and that meant they were going.

Because it was beautiful out that Saturday morning everyone and their mother was outside. Only two of the many beds had their curtains closed but Peter knew of a secret room that Madam Pomfrey used with really bad cases.

While the matron was in her office – it looked like she was asleep – the three boys snuck to the secret room underneath the invisibility cloak. Inside was one of the beds that resided in the main Hospital Wing.

"See?" James said, pulling the cloak off of them. "The bed's empty. Remus went to see his mum."

Sirius walked away from the others and over to the bed. It didn't even look like it had been used in years. The sheets were smooth and there was even a thin line of dust on the floor surrounding it.

Reluctantly, Sirius turned away from the bed and stalked out of the room, not wanting to see James' victorious glance.

He could hear the others following close behind him but didn't look up from his feet. It was rare that he was ever wrong about something – unless it was schoolwork. Because he wasn't looking at where he was going, he ran right into someone. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" he complained before looking up into the wide eyes of Remus.

The two stared at each other until the shorter boy winced and grabbed his side. "Remus!" James shouted as the brunet doubled over in pain. Without thinking, Sirius wrapped his arms around his friend in support.

"Take him to his bed!" Sirius heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim from behind him and, for once in his life, did as he was told. He slowly helped Remus to the bed he had just left. Once he was settled under the blankets, Sirius and the others were shooed away.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked nervously as they stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the curtains to part so they could see their friend. He got no answer as James was staring ahead in unbelievingly.

Hushed voices came from the other side of the curtains, but they were too quiet to make out. Soon, Madam Pomfry emerged and gave the boys a suspicious glance but walked away, leaving the curtain open.

Although Remus' eyes were closed, they could tell that he was wide awake because he was patting his upper thigh nervously. The three boys looked at each other before slowly walking towards him.

"We know you're awake, Remus," James said with a small chuckle and smiled more when the small boy opened his eyes to look at them guiltily. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore," Remus admitted, pulling his legs to his chest as if they would protect him from whatever they were going to say. "And…and scared. Are you going to tell on me now?"

"Why would we do that?" Sirius asked scandalized and walked to the other side of the bed to lightly hit him in the back of the head. "Do you think we're just as bad as those Slytherdorks?"

Peter laughed at the lame nickname Sirius demanded they all use then moved to the opposite side of his friend. "Is Sirius right?"

James took the spot at the end of the bed, refusing to look at his best friend. "Please tell me he's not. 'Cause if you are a werewolf, I'll never hear the end of his gloating about being right."

Remus looked between his three friends, not sure if he should confirm their suspicions or not. Sirius could see it in his eyes. Before he could answer, the black haired boy climbed up onto the bed beside him. "Remus?"

"Yeah, I am," he finally answered, sounding like they were torturing the reply out of him. He hugged his legs closer to his body and hid his face. "I'm a monster!"

James gasped loudly while Sirius stared at him, not moving. The only one to do something was Peter. He reached across and hit the back of Remus' head, much like Sirius had done earlier. Everyone looked at him in shock, causing him to blush badly. "Don't say that, Remus."

"What?" the other boy asked, rubbing his sore head. "That I'm a monster? But I am! I change into a blood thirsty animal every month. Professor Dumbledore has to lock me up so I don't hurt anyone. Not that I want to, mind you…"

They listened to him silently then Sirius pulled him into a careful hug. "That doesn't make you a monster," he informed him, sounding wiser than his 12 year-old self. "You _want_ to stay away from everyone so you don't hurt us. That makes you better than all of us put together."

Remus let Sirius hug him for a few moments before returning the embrace the best he could from his position. Quickly, James and Peter climbed up onto the bed to hug the smaller boy, promising to have a proper dog pile when he felt better.

A little while later Peter raced back up to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve James' camera so Remus could always remember how great his friends were.

oO0Oo

"Why didn't daddy believe you?" Harry asked quietly, still looking at the picture. During the story, the album had moved to his own lap and he was brushing his fingers over picture Remus.

Sirius smiled down at his godson before ruffling his already messy hair. "Because he didn't want me to be right," he explained calmly. "The other students were always making being mean to him and, I guess, he was afraid I was, too. Don't tell Moony, but we all made a promise in First year to protect him."

Harry nodded lightly, still stroking the picture. They sat there in silence with Sirius wondering if telling that particular story was such a good idea with Remus so torn up in their bedroom.

"Would you like some hot cocoa, Harry?" came a hoarse voice from behind them. The young boy sprung up from his spot on the couch to find Remus leaning against the hallway wall looking exhausted. "I thought I'd make you a cup, too."

The two stared at one another before Harry jumped off the couch and ran over to him. Remus was shocked when the little boy clung to his leg like a lifeline and started to cry. "I w-was so sc-scared, Moony!" he wailed, holding on tightly. "Y-you looked so b-bad!"

Sirius felt his heart break when he heard what Harry said then looked up at his lover. Neither of the men had known Harry had seen them. His door had been closed for Merlin's sake!

As fast as his aching body would allow him, Remus leaned down to pick the tearful boy up. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that," he whispered, hugging the boy close to him, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "We never wanted you to see me so hurt."

He rubbed the little boy's back in a soothing manner as Sirius walked over to them. Harry had started to calm down and snuggled closer to Remus, holding onto him tightly. The two men looked at each other and Sirius leaned over the boy to kiss his lover on the lips softly. "You look much better," he whispered.

Remus smiled at him lightly as Harry pulled back far enough to look at his guardian himself. He sniffled a few times then nodded, "Padfoot's right," he said with a small, forced smile. "You look tons better."

"Why don't you tell me the story Padfoot told you while he makes us something to drink?" Remus suggested, smiling back at the little boy. Harry nodded once more and started to retell the story as they all walked into the kitchen.


End file.
